Pack-a-Punch
The Pack-a-Punch Machine is a new in-game utility for the Nazi Zombies map Der Riese. This utility is much like the Mystery Box or the Perk-a-Cola machines. The Pack-a-Punch machine allows upgrades to the majority of the weapons found in the zombie level. The Pack-a-Punch machine also changes the names of weapons and doesn't always make your weapon stronger. For example the Ray Gun is changed to the Porter's X2 Ray Gun and will not get stronger but instead shoot out red rays, increase magazine size and take away the splash damage of the weapon (that way it won't harm you when shooting close distance zombies or dogs). The nature of the upgrades on guns is not known when being upgraded, but the Pack-a-Punch also puts elaborate engravings on them. The Pack-A-Punch Machine requires the power to be on, all 3 teleporters to be linked to the mainframe, a compatible gun and 5000 points. Table of Effects on Weapons NOTE: all weapons recive a high power boost when upgraded Trivia * The Pack-A-Punch machine may be powered by Element 115. Since two weapons have 115 in thier name and all the bullets and flashes are red, the same color as the Meteor in Shi No Numa. *Above the Pack-a-Punch Machine, there are two depictions of a Ray Gun, one with a 'flaccid' barrel and the other with an 'erect' barrel. *There is also a picture under the machine. The picture is a no symbol (a red circle with a diagonal slash inside) with a hand inside of the circle; indicating that Pack-a-Punching your hand is a bad idea. *When a weapon is upgraded in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, only the metallic parts and the magazine are engraved with the markings, and not the wooden parts of the weapon. This is easily attested by the M1A1 Carbine, Gewehr 43, and the M1 Garand. This is similar to how the camouflages of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare would also only cover the metal/polymer parts of weapons. *When a weapon is being upgraded a small red flag that says "Please Wait" rises on the right side of the Ray Gun depictions, above the machine. *When a weapon is upgraded in Pack-a-Punch, a small jingle will play like Perk-a-Cola machines and at the end, if you listen carefully, there's a wolfman howl after the end of the jingle. *Your character almost always cracks their knuckles (possibly nervous about results or being left without a gun) as they wait for their weapon to be upgraded or immediately switches to your other weapon. *The Wunderwaffe DG-2 has, like most other guns, a red laser/lightning bolt when fired but after a successful hit on a zombie or dog the bolt turns light blue again. *Some of the weapons have internet slang terms in them like FTW (For The Win), or FU-A11 (Fuck You All), b1at-ch (bitch) and K1l-u (Kill you). *Sometimes, the machine will play a recording saying "Double Tap Double Tap Double Tap Double Tap Root Beer" very fast. *The Pack-A-Punch is similar to the perks Stopping Power and Bandolier, depending on the weapon. *The upgraded version of the MG42 name can be translated to 'Barracuda Fuck you all'. *In the French version of the game. the names of the guns will remain the same. *Many gamers like to joke about what would happen if you Packed your knife, an already packed gun, your hand, a zombie, grenades or any assortment of other things.